


When Things Go Too Far...

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: Kaworu Nagisa awakens, unable to remember the names of anyone other than Asuka, Shinji, and Rei. After a few moments, he is recovered by WILLE personnel and paired with Asuka, Rei and Shinji. And boy, is he in for a big welcoming party...





	When Things Go Too Far...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a pervy idea I got during a roleplay I had on Instagram. So expect your nose to bleed. (If my writing isn't terrible that is.)

Sometime after the events of Evangelion 3.33

Kaworu Nagisa opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight making his sensitive eyes squint. He grunted as he tried to stand up, but he was too weak. He fell over on his side, gasping in shock. 'Agh,' he thought. The Angel tried to move, but his legs would not respond. 'Unfortunate. It seems I cannot move for whatever reason...' He sighs and closes his eyes, conguring up the strength to move. 'Come on...' After a few moments, Kaworu finally was able to stand. 'Success. Now... Where am I? Where are Shinji, Asuka, and Rei?...' He looked around, nothing but rubble and the red sky entering his view. 

'How did I get here?...' He walked around the rubble, trying to get any clue to where he was or where the other three went. As he walked, he saw an aircraft out of the corner of his eye. 'Ah, a ship...' It was a huge ship, spreading out longer than the width of a couple of the buildings and overall longer than a few soccer fields. A gunship descended from the huge ship towards Kaworu. After a few moments, the gunship landed at his feet. Dust picked up as the gunship landed, causing Kaworu to block his eyes. A ramp descended from the dropship, a person dressed in red stepping out of it. A WOMAN, dressed in red. He put his hand down and started to ask her a question, when she drew a sidearm, cocking it and pointed it at him. Fear pulsed through his body as he put his hands up. 

"You... How the hell are you still alive?!" Kawrou stepped back, his hands still in the air. 

"W-who are you?.." The woman's expression softened as she saw the fear in his eyes, and the way his body shacked. However her gun never lowered. 

"What are you talking about? You were killed. We killed you!" Kaworu was still confused. He had no recollection of his apparent death, and that scared him further. 

"I.. I can't remember anything... I only remember... The three... Pilots...." 

"You mean... Asuka, Rei, and Shinji..." The woman lowered her gun, putting it in her holster. Kaworu lowered his hands and sighed in relief. The woman extended her hand. "Misato Katsuragi. I'll take you to WILLE HQ." 

"WILLE? What is that?" 

"I'll explain that later kid. Let's just get you out of here. No one can really survive in this wasteland on their own anyway..." Kaworu took Misato's hand, and walked onto the dropship with her. But there was a question still lingering in his mind. 

'Who am I?...' 

3 hours later, WILLE HQ 

Kaworu walked around the halls of WILLE HQ cautious of his new surroundings. He hadn't been told much since being recovered by WILLE, only that he was "no longer a threat". So he was given a bunk and instructions not to wander around too much. He obeyed, but so many things crossed his mind. 'What's going on... Where are they?' He was told he had amnesia, and most of his memories were lost, except his memory of Asuka, Rei, and Shinji. But he couldn't remember who HE was. What he was. And something told him he would've preferred that he never found out. He groaned in frustration as he continued walking. As he walked, he noticed two people walking around and holding hands. After examining, he recognized who they were: Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Shikinami. 'Familiar faces...' He made an audible "Hmm," and walked towards the two. The other two turned around and noticed him, happy faces turned bitter towards him. 

Well well well.... the homo Angel boy has arrived...," spoke Asuka. Rei looked at him and spoke. 

"You.. Impossible..." 

"Greetings," Kaworu said. He then turned to Asuka. "I see you recognize me..." Asuka sneered. 

"Damn right I do.." 

"Well, Shikinami, from what I have just observed, doesn't that make you a 'homo pilot' then?" He stared at her with a serious face, watching as her face turned red in embarrassment. She then preceded to reach forward and punch him in the stomach. He stumbled back in pain, clutching his stomach. 

"You bastard! Manipulating Baka Shinji like that, nearly ending the world! Fucking prick!" Rei chuckled a bit, which came as a surprise to Kaworu. 

"Nice punch," the albino said. Asuka smirked. 

"Danke, Rei." Kaworu lied on his side, coughing a couple of times. 

"Agh... What do you mean?" Asuka's face quickly turned back to anger. 

"What are you, stupid?! NERV, Fourth Impact! Any of that ring a bell? YOUR our enemy! Taking Rei in was a big enough task as it is, and now Misato let's YOU of all people in?! Gott..." Kaworu looked around, then his head started to throb. Images flashed in his head. Four Eva's came down. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and another person was there. They were all near a large white being. He then heard Asuka's voice, trying to get Shinji to stand down, started a bickering argument. Then it suddenly changed to his own head exploding. Everything went black after that. He gasped in pain and shock, looking back up at the other two pilots. They looked at him with some concern. 

"Oh god... I... Just saw you. All three of you.. What... What happened?" He started shaking again, sweat falling down his face. Rei then knelt down and grabbed his wrist, feeling his pulse. 

"His heart rate is erratic... He is confused.. I don't think this is the same Tabris you fought, Asuka." Asuka scoffed. 

"Hmm.. Amnesia boy it seems..." She sighed and extended her hand to him. "Come on, my room is close by. You can lie down on my bed and rest." Kaworu started to protest, but she wouldn't have it. "No buts!" Kaworu then shut his mouth as Asuka dragged him to her room. After a few moments (and nearly hitting a couple of walls), he arrived and the room of Asuka Langley Shikinami. Asuka opened the door (rather violently) and drug him inside, throwing him onto a bed. It was a bunkbed so he almost hit his head. He shrugged as he sat up. He then quickly realized it wasn't her bed. It was her roommate's. The covers were pink and white, with empty bags of Doritos scattered on it. 

"Umm... Whose bed is this?.." 

"That's Mari's bed. She's another pilot. Not very concealing. You'll meet her later." Kaworu nodded. 

"I see." Kawrou looked around as Rei stepped in, sitting on the floor. Kaworu looked back at Asuka. "Hey, thank you..." 

"Don't worry about it," she replied bluntly. He jumped on her bed on top of Mari's, lying down with a sigh of relief. Rei suddenly stood up and sat beside Kaworu. His face burned red a little. 'Why am I so embarrassed?' She stared at him, almost emotionless. 

"Are you okay, Kaworu?" He shook his head. 

"N-not really.." She scooted closer to him. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm so confused... I don't know who I am, where I am, or what is even going on. All I remember are you, Asuka, and Shinji..." 

"I see... Would you... Like some help in dealing with this?" Kaworu chuckled and looked down. 

"I doubt anything would be able to distract me right now..." 

"Not even this?" Kaworu was confused, and just as he looked at her, she thrust her head forward and kissed him on the lips. Kaworu's eyes widened as Rei kissed him. 'What the hell?' Rei then pulled back, wiping the saliva off her lips. "Kaworu... I have always.. Garnered somekind of attraction towards you. Especially in our time in NE-" Kaworu then leaned forward and kissed her back. 'To hell with it. That was a damn good distraction Rei...' Rei was surprised but after a few seconds she kissed back. Kaworu then titled his head and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Rei moaned at this, returning the favor. While they made out, they weren't aware of the sounds they were making. Asuka heard this and groaned in frustration as she leaned down. 

"Hey stop making no-" She stopped as she saw the two kissing. She gasped in surprise, her face turning red. 'Wow, Rei... First you get to me, now you get to him... She felt herself grow hot, suddenly wanting to rid herself of her clothes. As she took off her top, Rei pushed Kaworu down onto the bed and kissed at his neck, tugging at his pants. Kaworu helped her and pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers. He was visibly aroused, and Rei smirked at this. She then started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly and teasingly rubbing against his boxers with her bottom. Kaworu moaned. 

"Ah... Ah...." He moaned as Rei took off his shirt, then ripping off his undershirt. He gasped. Kaworu moved his hands up and grabbed her ample bosom concealed by her top. She gasped in pleasure. 

"Oh..." Kaworu took this as an opportunity to turn the table's, lying her down and going down on top of her. She chuckled as he started taking off her shirt. As he took it off, he saw that she wore no bra. He smiled at this. 

"Hmm.. Eager, huh?" She leaned up to peck his cheek. 

"I have been very active since last we met... Mostly with Shikinami...." Kaworu then looked up with worry. 

"Oh jeez. What if she heard us?" His answer came when Asuka audibly moaned. "Huh?" He stepped out of the bed and climbed on the side to see what was up. As he saw her, his face burned the most red it had been in the last few moments. Asuka was completely naked, with one hand grasping her breast, and the other hand in between her legs. 

"Ah.. Agh... Ah!" Asuka furiously fingered herself, her juices coving her hand. She bit on her other hand in order to stifle her yells of pleasure. She looked to her left and saw Kaworu. She took her hand out of her mouth and wagged a finger at him. "You!" Kaworu started to go back down, but before he had a chance Asuka pushed him down onto the floor. As he tried to sit up, Asuka jumped off the top bunk and landed beside him, then straddling him.

"I get you first, Angel Boy!" She then kissed him hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Kaworu quickly started kissing back. Asuka's hands then went for his boxers, sliding them down until they were down at his ankles. Kaworu gasped as Asuka grabbed his throbbing cock. "Oh yes... Your DEFINATELY mine, Angel boy..." She stroked his cock and kissed his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure. 'Oh God, this feels so good!' Asuka gripped his cock hard and moved her hand up and down is length. While Asuka pleasures Kaworu, Asuka slid a finger inside herself again. "Ah yes!," Asuka moaned. Kaworu gasped, breathing irregularly as Asuka pleasures his throbbing tool. A little precum exited his tip, causing Asuka to smirk at him. She spread the precum over the tip of his penis, making him moan hysterically. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaworu saw Rei, stripped out of her clothes and naked for all to see. She had a beautiful body: nice curves, cute face, and big breast. Perhaps bigger than Asuka's. Kaworu also noticed the glistening wetness coming from Rei's pussy. The blue haird girl smirked at him, mouthing "so hot" to him. He muttered "whoa" as Rei stepped towards the two, kneeling behind Asuka and grabbing her breast. The redhead moaned, smirking as she saw Rei. 

"Ah... Rei... Feels... So nice." Rei smirked and licked her ear, then tenderly whispering. 

"Yes... I believe this is going to be a nice experience..." Asuka chuckled. 

"Ja... My first threesome..." She leaned her head back and kissed Rei. Rei kissed back with a fire, the two tongues sloshing around. Kaworu groaned as Asuka's grip on his cock tightened. He was also visibly aroused at the sight of the two making out. He then turned the tables. He started pinching on Asuka's breast, causing her mouth to open wide enough that he could stick his tongue into her mouth with Rei still kissing her. The trio then started sliding their tongues on one another. Rei's left hand then moved down to Asuka's dripping pussy. She grazed it slightly, causing Asuka to groan loudly. "Ah!!" 

"So wet..." Rei then inserted a finger into Asuka, making Asuka yell louder. Kaworu took this opportunity to keep kissing Asuka, while groping the front of her body with one hand, and his other hand joining Rei's near her cunt. Kaworu then thrust two fingers inside as Rei thruster hers in, doubling her pleasure. 

"Ah! Gott! Keep going, don't stop! Fuck me!" Kaworu and Rei rapidly fingered the girl. She hadn't felt this good since Shinji had come back. Of course, no feeling could ever overrun that feeling. But this was so FUN for her. Kaworu's head dipped down to her neck, continuing to kiss her as he fingered her. Asuka in response gripped his cock super hard, causing him to arch his back in pleasure. She then pushed him back to the ground and pulled Rei's hand from her pussy. The albino's looked at Asuka, who smirked at their surprise. 

"Rei... I think we should give Angel Boy our full attention..." Rei then smiled. 

"Yes... This is his first time after all..." Kaworu gulped as the two knelt down before him, his cock set in their sights. Asuka looked at Rei. 

"You first?" Rei nodded and leaned forward. 

"W-what are you doinggg?," Kaworu asked as Rei kissed the tip of his cock. He moaned as she toyed with him, her lips moving farther down his cock. Asuka watched and moved to his head, putting her vaginal lips in front of him. 

"Eat, Angel Boy~~." Kaworu obeyed as she set herself upon him, licking and biting her pussy lightly. As he did this, Asuka lied down on Kaworu's body and went to meet Rei at his throbbing cock. The two smiled at each other as their lips converged over the tip of his penis, kissing as well as giving him extreme pleasure. 

"Mm!!" He continued eating out Asuka as the girls' ministrations on his dick continued. Kaworu then bit on her nub, causing Asuka to moan and arch her head off his cock. He smirked and continued licking and biting there. Asuka regained her composure and licked up and down his shaft, before trying to take the whole thing down her throat. She took inch by inch of his 8-inch cock into her mouth before hmshe got to his hairless hilt. She then continued depth roaring as Rei sucked and licked at his exposed spots in Asuka's mouth. Soon however Asuka was getting close. Close to cumming. 'Agh, she thought. 'I'm gonna have to advance my plans... I didn't think he'd eat out this good.' Asuka then removed her mouth from his penis with a audible pop. 

I can't take it anymore.... I need that in me!" Rei nodded and stepped away, letting Asuka turn around and straddle the boy's waist. Kaworu gasped as he got more air, but was saddened a bit because he wasn't able to eat our Asuka. Asuka then monitored to Rei. "Let him eat you out... It feels so great!" Rei smiles and nodded, straddling his face with her vaginal lips, her dripping pussy in front of his face. "Let's do this!!" Asuka then slammed herself onto Kaworu's cock, penetrating her. She moaned and quickly took control if the situation, grinding on him. Kaworu moaned loudly and quickly went to work on Rei. He bit and licked at her, trying to find her nub. Rei moaned and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipples lightly. 

"Ah... Ah, ah..." Asuka smirked and leaned forward, grinding and slamming herself down on Kaworu's cock, and licking Rei's nipples. Rei gasped and cried "Ah!!l Asuka continued licked as she met Kaworu's increasing thrust of his hips to hers. The three were in absolute ectasy. A few more moments, they would all cum into each other. Literally. Kaworu felt his cock being tightened by Asuka's vagina, while Rei felt her pussy get so wet from the combined pleasure of Asuka and Kaworu. Kaworu continued to lick her pussy, while Asuka pinched her breast and kissed her deeply. Rei moaned in Asuka's mouth, feeling herself boil in hotness. She then seperated her mouth from Asuka's and yelled, "I'm cumming!" Rei splattered her juices all over Kaworu's face, causing him to quickly lick it up. 'Hmm... She taste like honey...' When she finally stopped cumming, she detached her self from the two and watched them continue. Kaworu then took full advantage and pulled Asuka to him, her breast smothering his face. Asuka smirked. 

"Fuck me..." Kaworu nodded. 

"I shall..." He grabbed her hips and brought her down hard and fast on his cock, while also sucking on her breast. The two moaned fast as they increased the speed of their lovemaking. Kaworu's cock went deeper into Asuka's pussy as she rode him, causing more pleasure for both of them. As the two fucked each other, Rei moved to Mari's bed, watching the spectacle in fromt of her. She struck two fingers in her dripping pussy and pinched her breast, keeping her stimulated. 

"Agh... Agh! Ah! Yes!" Asuka yelled more frequently. "I'm almost there, fuck me!" This almost sent him over the edge. Kaworu grabbed Asuka's hips and slowly slammed her down on his cock a few times, creating more friction and pleasure. 'God, this feels like a dream,' Kaworu thought as Rei bit on his neck. The boy responded by pinching her nipples. They both moaned at the pleasure they were giving each other. Then after a few more thrust, they arrived at the same destination. "I'm cumming!!" The two panted as Kaworu blew his load inside her, and Asuka spewing her cum on him too. When they both caught their breaths, they smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Kaworu then broke the kiss. 

"That... Was most enjoyable." He smiled at Asuka, then looked at Rei, who had moved to Mari's bed. "Thank you." Rei smiled back. 

"Your welcome.. A great distraction I might say." 

"Hey," Asuka spoke up. "Help me clean up. Don't want Mari to freak when she gets back..." Asuka smirked at them both as they jumped up and grabbed their clothes. 

Little did the three know that Mari was freaking out. Just not in the way they seemed. She and the timid Shinji Ikari had been walking to their rooms after a particularly long assignment from Misato. Asuka and Rei had the day off, so Mari and Shinji got the short straw and had to do WILLE'S chores. Mari sighed in relief as she neared her room. 

Thank God that's over... That took a toll on us Huh? While Princess and Quite Girl got to take the day off? Pssh." 

Shinji chuckled a bit. "To be fair they were doing a lot more work than we have." 

"Yeah, but STILL, I want to relax too!" Mari was about to say something else as she heard screams and moaning coming from her room. "What the?" Shinji's grin soon turned into a serious face. 

"Something's happening in your room..." 

"No shit!" She grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him to her door. As she looked through the glass on the top of he door, she saw a different sight than what she expected. Asuka and Rei we're getting it on with someone. She couldn't see who because his face was covered by Rei and Asuka sat on his hips. All she could tell is that it was a dude. Mari suddenly felt herself get wet. 'My God... That's so hot~." Mari grinned as Shinji looked inside. 

"What's going on?" His answer came as he saw Rei and Asuka double teaming a guy. His face burned red, quickly back peddling away from the door. "Oh wow..." He felt himself grow very aroused, a boner pressing up against his pants, very noticeable. "Ah!" He covered his crotch with his hands and looked up, only to his (pleasant) surprise to see Mari hunched over against the door fingering herself. Her ass shook in the air as Shinji saw down her skirt, no underwear to be seen as Mari masterbated in front of Shinji. 

"Ah! Oh so hot..." Shinji gasped and tried to speak. 

"M-Mari... Stop doing that, your gonna get caught!" Mari then stopped masterbating and turned to Shinji, a smirk wide on her face. 

"Oh Shinji... Your going to have some fun tonight~." Shinji gulped. "But first your gonna have to take me to your room. Mine is busy..." Shinji gasped as Mari took his hand. "Ready to show a girl a good time?~" Shinji could't answer, however. AS they were both stopped by Misato. They both gulped at her serious face. 

"What's this about a good time?" Shinji was especially scared. He hadn't seen a face of hers that scary since the day he woke up after Second Impact. Mari stuttered, trying to explain. 

"Um... He was going to... Take me on a d-" The words "I'M CUMMING from her room interrupted her. Misato chuckled a bit. 

"I see Asuka is getting it on with the newcomer..." Misato then turned to the two standing before her. "I have to admit... It has been a while since I have had any sexual stimulation myself..." Misato grabbed Mari's and Shinji's hand. "Would you like to help?~" The two, too stimulated by their impulses, nodded. Misato smiles. "Good~" She pushed Mari into the nearest room and pulled Shinji into a loving kiss. They both moaned. Mari sat on her elbows, taking off her skirt and fingering herself again. 

"AH!" Misato and Shinji sloshed their tongues around. After going on for a few seconds, Misato whispered in his ear. 

"I see Asuka has taught you a few tricks... I'll show you mine~"


End file.
